When a Heart Breaks
by 17daysgreys
Summary: Follow April Kepner and her friends at Seattle Grace during season 8. She normally follows the rules, but when one night of drinking leads her down a path she's never been on before, she'll have to deal with its consequences. Will feelings be confessed? Will things ever return to normal? Will April Kepner have lost her superpowers?
1. Drunken Hookups

April had been studying for her boards, nonstop for weeks now, and it was starting to drain her. She didn't think she could look at her books for another minute without either going insane or falling asleep, it was definitely time to head over to Joe's. She had asked Jackson if he wanted to tag along, but he was to engulfed in his flashcards to even notice, she decided to send him a quick text just so he wouldn't be worried about her.

 _Hey, I'm going to Joe's, I need a break from all of this studying. See you tonight._ Jackson heard his phone buzz, but ignored it. Thirty minutes later he checked it and although he wanted to go and get a drink with April, he didn't want to lose his concentration.

 _Have fun._ He texted back.

April wasn't planning on getting drunk at Joe's, she was just planning on having one beer and then leaving to go back to her studying. But then he came up to her, he had on a nice chambray button up shirt and he had short blonde hair, almost buzzed length, and he offered to buy her a drink. And then they got to talking, he bought her another drink, and before she knew it they were making out in his car. Soon, his car became his apartment, and his apartment became his bed. Before, virgin April Kepner knew any better, she was in Brian's bed, naked, and he was inside of her. She didn't really think anything of it, sure she was a virgin, he didn't need to know that, but it's not like he couldn't tell. This was good, she thought to herself; finally no one would make fun of her.

The next morning she woke up, naked, in someone else's bed, and her head was pounding.

"Good morning," he smiled at her, "Sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I uh, I have to go," she stammered.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you. You have my number if you need anything?" She checked her phone and noticed a new contact named Brian right at the top.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Thank you." And with that she rushed out of the apartment and walked home, it was only a fifteen minute walk, but April couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on her. She was still wearing what she had on from last night, sans underwear, she had no idea where those went. Her black jeans and sweater looked disheveled, like she had slept in them and she sort of wished that she had. Her hair was a mess, it was completely matted on the back, and she had tried her best to brush it through with her hands before she got back to Meredith's house. All she wanted to do was sneak in, take a shower, and get back to bed. But that wasn't going to be that simple, not when Jackson Avery was standing at the front door waiting for her like a scared parent.

"April," he was about to yell at her and then he saw her. She didn't have to say anything or even have to look at him for him to know that she had had sex last night. "April are you all right?"

"I'm perfectly fine Jackson."

"It's just that you didn't come home last night, I was worried about you. And you didn't text or call, I was about to call the police."

"I'm sorry, Jackson, my phone died," that was a lie.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"I don't need to or want to get into it with you. I got drunk, took my mind off of studying, I needed a break."

"Well you sure had one hell of a study break."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"April, come on we all do it? I just didn't expect this to be the way, you'd, you know, do it?"

"Jackson," she groaned, "I really don't want to talk about this."

"Fine," he seceded, "I won't push. But, if you need to talk to anyone about it, you can talk to me." April would do no such thing, Jackson was her best friend and she didn't want him pitying her for being reckless.

"Thank you, Jackson. Now can I go and take a shower, I reek?"

"Like sex," he mumbled under his breath so quietly she couldn't hear him, "Sure. Our shift's in an hour, still want to carpool?"

"Yeah."

 _Two Months Later_

Their boards were still two months away, but that didn't mean that April had put down her flashcards. She was like the energizer bunny, studying every single spare moment she had. She was so enticed by her studying that she failed to notice her missing monthly gift.

Cristina Yang came into her office, where Jackson was sitting and eating lunch with her, with a tuna casserole. As soon as she opened it, April was faced with a wave of nausea, causing her to run for her trashcan and vomit.

"Jesus, Kepner what's gotten into you?" Cristina annoyingly asked.

"Cristina that smells rotten, why did you bring it in here? Actually why are you even in here in the first place?"

"Avery's in here," Cristina protested.

"He's my friend, I invited him here, we're eating lunch."

"Were eating lunch," he got up to leave, "I'm going to go," he mouthed to April. She felt bad, but she knew that he was not going to stay especially after she had thrown up. He was a doctor, but she knew the affinity he had for vomit.

"See, now there's more room for me," Cristina pushed April as Avery walked out the door.

"Bye. I'm sorry," April called out, hoping that she'd hear him.

"So, Kepner, do you want to explain to me why you really puked? Stress getting to you? You pregnant?" Cristina pried once again. It was confusing to April, had Jackson let the word out that she had had one drunken hookup, now come to think of it April didn't remember using any protection. Actually, she didn't remember any of it at all. So she just stared at Cristina blankly before conjuring up a response.

"Me? Pregnant? I'd have to have sex to do that."

"I'm quite aware, Kepner. But something changed a few months back when Avery and you came in together. You just had this pep in your step."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my God, did you and Avery do it? Are you carrying Jackson Avery's baby?"

"God Cristina, would you stop? I am not carrying Jackson's baby. He and I are just friends."

"Then who's is it?"

"I'm not pregnant!" April was practically screaming.

"Fine, whatever you say, geese."

April headed down to the blood bank to get her lab results.

"April Kepner please," she asked the technician.

"Here you go, Dr. Kepner."

"Thank you," she replied, and then she opened up the envelope and read her results, which clearly indicated that she, in fact, was pregnant.

A/N: Story was inspired by a joke Sarah Drew made about April being pregnant after a drunken hookup, when she herself was pregnant. Considering making her drunken hookup Jackson rather than Brian, where she doesn't remember anything and he remembers everything. Maybe I'll edit this story or write a new one. Let me know what you all think.


	2. I think I see something in you

**_A/N: This is going to be a shorter story, because I have another idea that's similar that I want to develop further. Stick with it for a few more chapters and you'll see why it's worth the read. xoxo -R._**

 _2 and a Half Months Later:_

April was showing pretty predominantly now, at least to anyone with half a brain to look at her stomach. However, no one from Seattle Grace was any wiser. She had had her bouts of morning sickness, but no one in the house heard her or at least they ignored it. Jackson had asked her to get drinks a few times, which she had pleasantly declined due to having a stressful work day and he didn't seem phased by her answers. The worst part was telling Brian, the guy whose baby she was carrying. He wasn't thrilled, but he reacted in about as good a way as anyone can. He told her he wasn't looking for a relationship; she wasn't either so that didn't bother her, or that he'd do whatever she needed to help her. He was a lawyer for a big law firm in downtown Seattle, so he had the ability to help her financial if she needed. She had kept this big secret, the OB appointments, the weekly lunches with Brian, and the petruding belly from everyone for almost two and a half months. She wished she could have kept it from Jackson for a bit longer, something about telling him made her feel embarrassed. He was her best friend, is her best friend, but she made a stupid decision and she feared that he would judge her for it.

One morning April woke up late and decided to run downstairs in a sports bra and athletic shorts, that she had slept in the night before. Her mind was only on coffee and getting into work on time. She completely forgot that Jackson usually ate his breakfast at the kitchen table and as she walked downstairs with her belly completely out in the open, he looked up to say good morning to her then practically chocked on his corn flakes.

"Good morning, April," he said as he looked at her he was at a loss for words.

"Uh, morning," she stumbled; she grabbed her coffee cup and practically ran out of the kitchen. "Oh my god, he knows," she thought to herself, "Wait, no he doesn't, he would have said something."

Jackson, being curious and concerned, waited for her to be ready before he asked any questions. She came downstairs in jeans and a baggy sweater, which had basically been her uniform for the past month. He was a doctor, how come he couldn't see the signs? It all made sense. The no drinking, the nausea, the baggy clothes. His best friend was pregnant and she failed to tell him, he didn't know whether he was angry with her for not telling him or because he was angry that the baby wasn't his. The thought had never crossed his mind that he and April could be more than just friends, but somehow right now he had this feeling bubbling through his body, one of anger and disappointment. The two got into the car together and he started to drill her with questions.

"When were you going to tell me," he asked.

"Tell you what?" April responded, confused, hoping that he wouldn't remember this morning.

"That you're pregnant," he coldly spat, his hands were clutching the steering wheel. He had never been so upset in his life. But why, it wasn't his baby; she didn't need to tell him.

"I, I," she couldn't think of a sentence.

"Come on April, it's pretty obvious. Did you think I didn't notice you when you came downstairs for coffee this morning?"

"I was hoping you didn't see anything."

"Well, I did. How far along are you?"

"18 weeks."

"18 weeks? Why didn't you tell me, April? Come on, I would have been here to support you."

"I know that, it's just that it's really embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?"

"Yeah, me 28 year old virgin April Kepner gets knocked up on her first time out. It's embarrassing."

"It's not the worst thing in the world," he tried to comfort her.

"Jackson, I'm pregnant. This is about the worst thing that sex can do to you besides HIV. No one wants this from a drunken one night stand, no one." He didn't realize that she wasn't thrilled about the pregnancy; clearly he knew she wouldn't have wanted to have a baby out of wedlock, but he thought she'd at least have been happy to have a baby.

"I know," he grabbed for her hand then quickly pulled away, that was too much, "I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you." She noticed his hand, which confused her for a second, but she couldn't ignore the little butterflies that were brewing around in her stomach, and no it was not the baby kicking.


	3. Feelings Brewing

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Jackson would not stop asking her questions about who her baby daddy was, about the sex, about everything. She liked the little bubble of secrecy she had created for herself. Only she and Brian knew she was pregnant and she liked that. Because, now, now everyone at the hospital would know she was pregnant and she did not feel like being the butt of their jokes.

"You're going to have to tell me who he is, eventually," Jackson said.

"It's not a big deal Jackson."

"Not a big deal?" He practically yelled, "He knocked you up, that's the definition of a big deal."

"He and I are going through the motions, don't worry about it."

"Wait, so you've told him? Are you two together?" Jackson could sense himself getting jealous, and he didn't know why. April had always been a friend, a very good friend, but now the thought of another man touching her made his skin crawl.

"No we're not together. And if you must keep badgering me, his name is Brian and he's a lawyer. Met once at Joe's, we were both drunk and well the rest is history. There's nothing else going on. Now please, stop bothering me about it."

"You're going to have to tell the others," he instructed, "You're showing in your scrub top."

"Crap," April muttered, being twenty weeks pregnant was now impossible to hide.

"Good luck, Kepner," Jackson laughed as he left her office. A few days ago she and Brian had found out that they were having a girl, she was so excited, but her bubble was about to be burst when Cristina Yang came barging into her office looking for snacks.

"Morning Kepner," she said as she stuffed her face and then she looked up, "Oh my God." April didn't say anything, she just shrugged and gave Cristina a suggestive, "Yep I'm pregnant," look and left her office. To say Cristina Yang was stunned would have been the understatement of the century. She immediately ran to Jackson.

"Virgin Mary is pregnant!"

"I know."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my business to tell."

"What happened? How, who, when?"

"If you really want to know ask April," he angrily answered.

"Oh my God, you're jealous," her eyes lit up.

"No, I'm not. It's simply her private business, so I'm staying out of it. You should too."

"Oh pretty boy's got it bad," she laughed as she turned around to walk away. She was right, he did have it bad, but he couldn't say anything now.


End file.
